


Not Today

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Married Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: She’s not sure that’s what she wants to hear, so she says nothing, only nods once and lets Barney keep holding her. Because, whatever is going on right now - between them - won’t be fixed today. Maybe not even tomorrow, but maybe eventually.
Relationships: Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I didn't hate the finale, but I don't like how Barney and Robin were broken up - communication can resolve a lot of issues. 
> 
> Warning(s): Self bet'd. 
> 
> All concrit appreciated.

*** 

She can hear the baby crying, and it's more confusion than maternal instinct that makes her pick it up. Robin's head is throbbing, and she's not sure if she is awake or in that weird transition between falling asleep and dreaming. 

Because this has to be a dream. She and Barney cannot be falling apart already, but -- as her mind reels back into focus -- she knows that it's time to face what she’s been fearing for a while. 

==

"I promised I would always be honest with you," Barney says, but there's no amusement in his voice nor that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that she's come to associate with him. 

Robin wants to tell him to stop it, to shut up. Instead she remains quiet, letting the silence looming over the room become an internal tick tock that matches the fear coiling in her stomach. 

"I would take it," Barney says, and her heart shatters. But he's not done yet. He looks at her - really looks at her - and smiles sadly. "Is that what you want, Robin?"

For a second, Robin wants to lash out - turn into the fury she feels like in her sweat-soaked red dress and unruly hair. She wants to claw at him, hurt him for saying that he wants to leave her. But - it dawns on her. 

He's giving her a way out as well. 

==

Robin has never been good at relationships; however, it doesn't mean that she doesn't like the idea of falling in love. 

She may have mocked Ted for his romantic beliefs, yet she cannot deny that she's always liked his vision of sharing her life with someone. Someone who cares. Someone who won't think of her as a disappointment. Someone who will stay with her, no matter what. 

As Robin looks at Barney, she remembers that.

==

"No," she finally says. It might only be one word, but it's one of the hardest things she has ever had to confess to. She’s given in, waved her white flag and given Barney the choice to either make her or break her. 

It's not an emotion of relief she feels. She's just tired and drained of energy, so she lets herself fall down onto the bed, turning away so that she doesn't have to face Barney anymore. She’s not sure she wants to know what he thinks of her, now. 

And Barney seems to understand, because he doesn't ask her to look at him. Doesn’t force her out of her comfort zone, but just lies down next to her and holds her. "Then we'll figure this out, Robin. Together."

She’s not sure that’s what she wants to hear, so she says nothing, only nods once and lets Barney keep holding her. Because, whatever is going on right now - between them - won’t be fixed today. Maybe not even tomorrow, but maybe eventually. 

***


End file.
